Hijo de la luna
by Demonocracy
Summary: Se miraron a los ojos y… todo dejo de tener sentido. Maldijo en voz baja, se había imprimado. Los ojos grisáceos la miraron, antes de que él se arqueara de un modo anormal para un humano y aullara, hacia la luna llena que salía de entre las nubes.
1. I

**Crepúsculo **no **es mío... **(Ajasjasjasjdf:3)

* * *

**. Hijo de la luna .**

**I**

Leah había decidido abandonarlos. Aunque ella no lo veía como_ abandonarlos _del todo.

Sí, extrañaría a su hermano y a su madre, extrañaría a Jacob e incluso aceptaba que extrañaría a la manada de Sam –La manada, no a Sam–.

Pero sabía que Seth y Sue estarían perfectos con Charlie, sabía que Jacob estaría bien con la _mini-chupasangre_ y… que ella estaría mejor en un lugar nuevo. Lejos.

'_Lejos'._

Y se encontró a si misma corriendo, con furia, alejándose, adelantándose y olvidando atrás sus penas, sus llantos, sus enojos… siendo una nueva Leah, sin pasado y con un presente incierto.

Era de noche, no le importaba, ella veía perfectamente. Hacia frío, pero este se evaporaba cuando tocaba su _caliente_ piel. Perfecto para ella.

Planeaba cambiar su nombre, renovarse, mentir y disfrutar de ello. Al fin que ella no moriría, no dejaría su espíritu lobo y no sería vieja nunca, ella podía mentir –si los chupasangre podían, ella también lo haría–, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y al recordar a los chupasangres, su furia renació.

Sí, porque los detestaba, odiaba a _ese clan, _no importaba que tan buenos fueran, en esos momentos odiaba a todos.

Odiaba a los Cullen, odiaba a los tales Volturis, odiaba a la mini–chupasangre y por sobre todo, odiaba a Jacob.

Se odiaba a ella misma, siempre, siempre la tonta de Leah se enamoraba.

Se enamoraba de hombres idiotas, de hombres que se imprimaban de cualquier_ cosa._

Al menos, con Jacob, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para ilusionarse.

Y… suspiró. No los odiaba. Ni los Cullen, ni la mini-chupasangre, ni Jacob le habían hecho nada, simplemente… había sido el destino.

'_Si, y al demonio con el destino'._

Se detuvo, cansada de pensar, cansada de auto-terapearse y además, le picaba la espalda.

No iba a rebajarse y rascarse como un perro, así que, salió de fase.

Estaba nublado, no tenía idea de donde estaba, así que simplemente se tiro en el suelo, levemente avergonzada, no tenia ropa, no tenía nada.

Su plan le parecía_ tan _estúpido como ella.

Y entonces, de entre los espesos arboles surgió un hombre.

Ella estaba lejos de él, él estaba lejos de ella. Pero se miraron a los ojos… y todo dejó de tener sentido.

Leah comprobó con horror que entendía a perfectamente Jacob Black. En todos los sentidos.

Había estado sintiendo el frio aire chocar contra su piel desnuda, no molestaba, pero dejo de sentirlo, de sentir nada, simplemente algo comenzó en su estomago y se extendió por su cuerpo.

Un maldito destello.

Ella sintió que brillaba, sintió miles de cosas en ella, dejaron de importarle el estúpido de Jacob, de Sam, su hermano, su madre… las cosas que antes importaban dejaron de hacerlo y lo único que ella deseo fue acercarse a él y… acercarse a ese hombre.

Maldijo en voz baja, se había_ imprimado._

Pero no pudo maldecir a los antiguos, no pudo insultar a la madre de nadie, solamente se quedo viendo a ese chico de cabellos negros cercano a ella.

Él le regreso la mirada con esos ojos grises asustados, le tenía miedo, la antigua Leah se habría sentido halagada y esta Leah sintió dolor.

Pero luego notó que no era miedo, era pánico, terror.

Ella quiso acercarse, quiso consolarlo, hasta que él –prácticamente– se arrancó la camisa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú, pervertido…!

No termino su frase, él se lanzo al suelo, jadeando, gritando.

Leah corrió a su lado, no importaba que estuviera desnuda, no importó que no lo conociera… de algún estúpido modo cursi lo amaba y haría_ todo _por él.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? —gritó.

— ¡No! —Gritó él— ¡Vete! ¡Huye de… mi! —aulló de dolor.

— ¿De ti? Lo más peligroso aquí soy yo —dijo Leah.

Pero estaba equivocada, los ojos grisáceos la miraron con horror y disculpa, antes de que él se arqueara de un modo anormal para un humano y aullara, hacia la luna llena que salía de entre las nubes.

* * *

**Yo explico: **No amo a Leah Clearwater. Desde hace un tiempo me quede con esa vena de '¿qué mierda? se olvidan del _'y vivieron felices para siempre' _de Leah'. Pensé en imprimarla de un vampiro o algo así _*COF-COF_-Nahuel_-COF-COF* _Pero no, con el carácter de Leah quedarían él sin cabeza y Leah creando una guerra ¬¬'. Mientras leía amanecer investigando algo leí la parte de Caius con eso de 'los hijos de la luna' y… seria sexy que Leah se enamore de un licántropo, licántropo real diciéndole a Sam .l. f u c k y o u XD y siendo feliz de una vez, además de que descubre más acerca del 'mundo-o-lo-que-sea' donde vive.

Yo quería saber acerca de los hijos de la luna que Caius creía haber exterminado y que Leah se enamorara de un hombre fuera de lo común_ –ah por favor, díganme que el ultimo de los hijos de la luna no es algo fuera de lo común? _–, porque Leah es especial (y nadie la entiende), así que ella tiene que encontrar a alguien tan 'malentendido' como ella.

_Lo escribí, lo revise, lo releí y me gusto. _Llámenme loca, insúltenme por hacer que Leah casi se enamorara de Jacob pero es que eso es lo que yo sentí en amanecer, ahora Leah se imprimó de un extraño de ojos grises y cabello negro, el último hijo de la luna y la única licántropa (metamorfa) del condado :) _I feel realized;_

_Did you?_ ;)


	2. II

**Crepúsculo **_no_ **es mío.**

**

* * *

**

-Hijo de la luna-

**II**

Después del aullido ensordecedor, reinó totalmente el silencio, el hombre había caído al suelo, pero ahí no había ningún humano… había un lobo de color blanco, un blanco casi plateado por la luna.

Leah gruñó, el era más alto que ella en forma de lobo, aunque prácticamente Leah era demasiado pequeña siendo lobo.

El enorme lobo le mostro los dientes, gruñendo, Leah rodo los ojos y se enfado demasiado, acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela y este le atacaba, además de que también era un lobo y por si fuera poco, un lobo de los de las leyendas más conocidas que las Quileutes, era un hombre lobo real.

Y el olía diferente, no a madera, no a sal ni a playa, olía a pino, a bosque y oscuridad… distintas especies.

Y el enojo reinó, Leah entró en fase sin proponérselo, solamente gruñendo y maldiciendo entre resoplidos hasta que escucho el jadeo, _su _jadeo.

El lobo frente a ella parecía sorprendido, casi incrédulo, no parpadeo los siguientes diez segundos por temor a que desapareciera.

Era una mujer, una hembra, y, por sobretodo, también era lobo.

_Increíble, imposible…_

Antes de que sus instintos lo dominaran totalmente, él huyó, corrió hacia su cueva… consciente de que ella lo seguiría, y si no era así, él iría por ella cuando el sol saliera de nuevo.

Pero Leah le ahorro eso, lo siguió con rapidez por entre los árboles, él era rápido, pero Leah tenía la experiencia de su lado…

Entonces se encontró con una cueva, él estaba adentro, pero ella no sabía si tenía que entrar o esperarle afuera.

Eso no importaba, así que entró a la cueva aun en forma lobuna, era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella lo lograse.

Unos metros más dentro, él esperaba, sentado en una esquina retirada, en el suelo, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Se giro hacia ella cuando entró, pero él ya no era lobo, con un suspiro Leah salió de fase.

El lugar era pequeño, no más de cuatro metros por cuatro, era alto y cómodo, en la roca estaban las muestras de que él había hecho ese lugar con sus propias manos… o garras.

Había ropa de hombre en un rincón, una especie de cama con pieles de oso, venado y hojas de arboles, además de agua en jarras aparentemente antiguas y libros, Leah se sorprendió un poco.

El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia la pared cuando Leah salió de fase, respetando su desnudez.

—Puedes… —se aclaro la garganta—, puedes usar… mi ropa —dijo.

Incomodo, hablar era raro, él no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, era diferente pero tenía que, tenía que saber todo sobre ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo Leah, no podía quejarse, ella también deseaba saber acerca de él, tenía que saberlo.

Tomo una enorme camisa y un pantalón roto, era obvio que él no tendría ropa femenina, pero ella deseo que fuera de otra forma.

Aunque sabía que si la tuviera, significaría que no estaba solo… y eso la molestaría más aun.

Leah trato de acomodar su cabello, que estaba casi hasta sus hombros, y lo miro.

—Puedes… voltear —musitó.

Y él lo hizo, viéndola y admirándola. Era la primera mujer que veía en años, la primera persona, había estado oculto más de lo que creía… se sentía estúpido, de haber sabido que ella existía, habría ido a buscarla sin importar que esos demonios lo persiguieran hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero ella estaba aquí, él estaba ahí, eso era lo que importaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo él, ansioso de sabe todo de ella.

—Soy Leah Clearwater —contestó, _Leah, Leah, Leah… _su nombre le gusto, demasiado.

—Leah —repitió él.

—Si… Clearwater… vengo del norte… Washington, la verdad es que no tengo idea de donde estoy… y tú eres un lobo…

—Tú también lo eres —dijo él, fascinado.

—Si, algo así.

—Creí ser el último, creí que todos habían muerto, creí que no había esperanzas —dijo, sus ojos grises observaron a Leah, fascinados, intrigados, pero solo eso, ella solo era diferente para él, agua para un sediento, una salvación para el último de los lobos.

* * *

**Paciencia mis saltamontes, agradezco sus reviews y que lean esta locura, pero tratare de hacer algo que les guste a todos, investigo acerca de los lobos y... es dificil hablar de el ultimo hombre de una especie... aunque no me quejo, me fascina.**  
**  
Lobo blanco, aun no se su nombre, pero ya lo amo a él. Oh, Leah me golpeara (:  
Alguna idea de nombre para un Hombre lobo del siglo antepasado? O tendre que inventarlo yo misma? XD**

**R&w?**


	3. III

**Crepúsculo **_& _**Leah Clearwater **_no_** son míos.**

* * *

**·Hijo de la luna·**

**III**

Leah sintió repentina furia, _furia si_, estaba furiosa. Él solo la veía como Seth había visto a Jacob al enterarse de todo acerca de la manada… él no comprendía, él quizá no sabía nada acerca de la imprimación.

Él_ no_ la quería.

Se alejo un paso hacia la puerta, deseaba irse y tirar medio bosque, pero se detuvo cuando él hablo.

—No… no lo hagas —rogó—, no te vayas…

—No puedo quedarme…

Se puso de pie también, tratando de detenerla. Leah soltó un gritito y le dio la espalda… si, lo había visto desnudo unos segundos antes… pero aun así su desnudez la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Espera —gritó él, Leah lo escucho saltar algunas veces y de pronto él toco su hombro.

Leah tenía una temperatura corporal alta, si, y aun así se sorprendió cuando _su _tacto la hizo saltar, tanto _calor_ era imposible.

—Tienes que quedarte —susurró.

— ¿Sabes que tan estúpido seria eso? —preguntó ella, girándose rápidamente— Eres un desconocido. Eres un lobo. Yo soy una chica y ya estoy en… tu cueva. ¿Te parece cuerdo de mi parte?

Él cerró los ojos, derrotado. Sí, era estúpido. No se conocían, no era correcto, él podía hacerle daño si se enfadaba, si perdía el control solo un segundo…

—Bueno… siempre me han dicho que estoy loca —suspiró—, o al menos lo han pensado.

Ella sonrió, deslumbrándolo. Camino a su lado y cruzo la habitación hacia la cama de hojas, se sentó sobre ellas y suspiro, realmente era cómoda, ella jamás lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó él, aun en sin moverse.

—Tu nombre —contestó sin dudar.

—Lucian Blaze Berserker Lowell.

—Y pensar que me cansaba de escribir 'Leah Clearwater' —bromeó y asintió, era un nombre largo, difícil. Apropiado.

— ¿Por qué has estado sólo tanto tiempo?

—Estaba… escondiéndome.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró Leah, pues él también lo había hecho.

—Por… mis padres, mis hermanos y hermanas, ellos… murieron, ellos me hicieron jurar que me escondería… —suspiró suavemente para continuar su relato con furia— soy el _ultimo_ vivo de mi familia, vi como los asesinaron, esos demonios, no les hicimos nada, ellos llegaron y atacaron. No dejaron a nadie con vida, y no saben de mi existencia.

Él suspiro y busco miedo en Leah, no, ella no le temia, así que continuo.

—He… estado en esta cueva desde que tengo memoria, no salgo mucho de día ni menos de noche, y nunca con luna llena, nunca.

Luna llena… un mito aparentemente real… _'¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Balas de plata?' _pensó ella.

—Temes que te estén buscando —no fue una pregunta—. Por eso te escondes. Por eso temes.

—He tratado… —susurró— desee buscar sus restos, desee vengarme… pero fui cobarde. Debí morir junto a ellos y no ser quien soy ahora…

Ella trato de sentir lo que él, la impotencia de ser el último vivo y estar escondiéndose…

Imagino que hubiese sucedido si esos chupasangres italianos hubiesen masacrado a la _familia_ Cullen –porque lo eran, familia en toda la extensión de la palabra– y luego habrían ido por los licántropos sobrantes, ellos habrían muerto y tal vez el chupasangre anciano que leía mentes se habría enterado de que muchos de la reserva sabían la verdad, y la masacre no habría terminado ahí.

Si ella hubiese huido, si ella fuese la ultima Quileute… no lo soportaría, tendría ventajas, si, pero no podía imaginar una vida sin esos fortachones sin futuro. Y acababa de descubrirlo.

—Supongo que… ellos estarían orgullosos. Viviste. Les ganaste a esos demonios, Lucian. Cumpliste el último deseo de tus padres, lo estás haciendo. Ahora solo necesitas disfrutar un poco más tu vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió, le costó trabajo hacerlo, el ambiente era realmente tenso.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un hermano. Su nombre es Seth —dijo Leah.

— ¿Solo uno? —preguntó Lucian.

—Sí, solo uno.

Él sonrió, fue una sonrisa extraña y petulante, Leah gimió.

—A ver, señor familia enorme, ¿Cuántos hermanos…? —guardo silencio, no sabía si 'tenias' no heriría sus sentimientos.

—Seis —contestó él, ignorando su vacilación, su sonrisa se ensancho—, Amaris, Qamar, Hari, Randon, Argharna y Chandranath.

— ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Leah, segura de no recordar los nombres tan complicados.

—Savan y Kamalia.

—Y… ¿Por qué tu nombre parece el más simple de todos?

—No lo es, todos esos nombres eran simples en nuestro hogar…

'_Ajá_' pensó Leah.

—Sí, en tu hogar…

Lucian noto su nostalgia, la palabra _hogar _la hacía bajar la mirada y apretar la mandíbula, él se acerco a ella, no la asusto cuando se sentó a su lado ni cuando levanto su rostro poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla, pero a Lucian le encanto la manera en que sus ojos brillaron al hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde está tu hogar, Leah?

Hogar. El lugar al que su corazón y su alma pertenecían, Leah tardo en encontrar una respuesta… con Lucian junto a ella era casi imposible decir que su corazón estaba en La Push.

—En Washington, supongo. Mi hogar está en La Push. Es una reservación cerca de la playa…

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no en tu hogar?

_Auch, _pensó Leah. Definitivamente esa pregunta dolía, su hogar no estaba junto a él y Lucian lo sabía.

— ¡No tengo idea! —gruño Leah.

—Pues… me agrada que vinieses —susurro él.

Ella suspiro, eran demasiadas emociones, demasiadas tonterías.

—Creo que los extrañas.

Leah abrió los ojos sorprendida, Lucian sonrió.

— ¿Eso parece?

Él asintió.

—Son tu familia —fue su respuesta.

Leah lo sabía, pero no deseaba irse… no sin él.

—Quisiera que los conocieras a todos…

Lucian notó el extraño tono de Leah, amor y nostalgia, Leah se lo estaba pidiendo… y él no habría podido negarse.

¿Sería capaz de abandonar su refinamiento voluntario por ella? ¿Capaz de ir detrás de ella a pesar de no conocer el destino?

La miro un segundo, su cordura dudaba de esa chica de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos cafés, suaves y a la vez en guardia, dudaba, la paranoia se enredaba en su mente como siempre, como la mente de alguien destinado a morir, pero él no podía dudar de ella.

Le creía.

—Sí, me gustaría conocerlos.

* * *

**#'me ahorro comentarios & dejo el impacto florecer. ¡Whoa, La Push!**

_**¡G**__racias por los__** REVIEWS! ¡**__Yo adoro Sus Comentarios__**!**_

_PD; Las amo! Haha,_ espero que amaran su nombre, gracias por sus donaciones de nombres, realmente me inspiraron &' aunque tarde años en decidirme & ponerle el nombre más largo que el mío (26 letras, dos nombres, dos apellidos) me gusto, claro que si, llamare a uno de mis hijos así XD & ame que su nombre tuviera las mismas iniciales; LBBL, ah, como resumen, ame a Lucian… Blaze… Berserker… Lowell… & ya me traicione a mi misma con eso de 'dejo el impacto florecer', ahí se me fue un comentario entero ¬¬' Nos leemos'


	4. First Outtake

**Crepúsculo **_& _**Leah Clearwater **_no_** son míos**. Pero **Lucian Blaze **si lo es; :9

* * *

**·Hijo de la luna·**

**'First Outtake'**

...

**Lucian POV.**

_E_s una noche oscura, oscura como ninguna otra… la luna se rehúsa a salir de entre las espesas nubes, y ni siquiera las estrellas se atreven a aparecer. Aumentando la penumbra total.

El pueblo entero sabe lo que pasará, todos lo presienten.

Los hombres lobo no están acostumbrados a vivir en paz, son seres impulsivos e irracionales, pero nosotros somos distintos.

Tenemos familias, hijos, hermanos y esposas, tenemos el poder y tenemos que conservarlo y usarlo con responsabilidad.

Demasiado civilizados para nuestro siglo, claro que sí.

No todos los hijos teníamos la oportunidad de ser lobos, solo algunos lo seriamos. Yo era uno de ellos.

Mis padres lo sabían, mi madre tenía descendencia directa y aunque mi padre no directamente… eso había sido suficiente, yo sería un lobo y tendría que pelear.

Pero los monstruos tenían otros planes, no se preocuparon por comenzar atacando a los niños y mujeres, ellos fueron por los más fuertes.

No había comparación. Eran demasiados.

Algunos lobos se dispersaron y trataron de huir, los demonios los siguieron, y aun así quedaron en ese pueblo más de la mitad de ellos.

Los lobos luchaban, si, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de tres o cuatro demonios juntos.

_Savan_, mi padre, era un lobo poderoso, claro que lo era, dio todo por su familia… así que se dedico a arrancar cabezas sin pensar, arrancó y no se quedo más de medio minuto con cada monstruo, pero él no noto que esos monstruos se reconstruían, sus cabezas, brazos y piernas se unían en sí mismas con facilidad… no fue difícil para ellos acabar con él de una vez.

_Kamalia_ sabía que al terminar con los fuertes… irían por los débiles, había perdido la esperanza de que dejasen a sus hijos en paz y estaba dispuesta a morir, pero si _Savan_ había luchado, ella haría lo mismo.

Nosotros, sus hijos, sabíamos lo que pasaba; nuestros asustados ojos grisáceos y negros se lo confirmaban. Kamalia tomo el control y paso la mirada por cada uno de nosotros. Amaris, Qamar, Hari, Randon, Argharna, Chandranath y al final en mi.

Tomo armas, cuchillos, palos y una antorcha, no todos éramos lobos y los más pequeños éramos Amaris y yo, así que corrimos hacia el bosque y luchamos por nuestras vidas.

Corrimos más que nunca, nuestra madre nos ordeno dispersarnos y escondernos, desaparecer nuestro rastro y si era posible nunca volver.

Pero yo nunca había obedecido las reglas.

Así que regresé.

Sólo un niño escondido entre las sombras más lejanas, observando desaparecer la magia y la vida de su pueblo.

Los vi atacando, vi a esos demonios con sus ojos rojos y pieles pálidas asesinando, vi que sus dientes afilados se enterraban en la piel como dagas y también note que de vez en cuando se distraían con alguna de las personas más de un segundo, bebiendo, sangre…

Libishomen. Upyr. Las palabras de mi lengua materna acudían a mi mente con rapidez, yo lo sabía, pero mi voz no estaba ahí, se había ido.

Y aun así, logré mascullar una palabra en voz baja…

—Vampiro.

* * *

**«Na-da-que-de-cir»**, más impacto y más florecimiento O: **quien odia a los Upyres? Lucian los odia; Lucian los odia!** _(Odien a Caius, el es el único en contra de mis lobos u_u)_ & lo siento, esto debería ser un cap pero no tenia las palabras suficientes & no pude mas, tengo demasiada tarea, la preparatoria es **brutal**, tengo tarea hasta medianoche & despierto a las 6am, creo que duermo todo el receso &… tendré que adaptarme, pero en fin, tratare de imaginar & no perder tiempo mientras como o mientras me ducho XD

**A i m e e'**


End file.
